The Raven and The Blonde Rose
by bloodyhound17
Summary: Naruko Uzumaki is the basic athlete at Fujimi High in Tokonosu City. Hell is starting. People are dying and are coming back as the undead. What will happen to her and her friends, especially if she's with her favorite raven. Little blood here and there, might be gore. Some lang. to it and other stuff I don't know yet. NarukoXTakashi. No flames. Don't like it don't review.


Hello hello and hello… This is your wee beastie Bloodyhound17 craving for your blood. (Note: British/Irish/Scottish accent) Here is my best story to date and my favorite at that.

No speaking pattern, figure it out yourself.

Enjoy the story!

_The Raven And The Blonde Rose_

_Chapter 1: Prologue_

Naruko Uzumaki is a 17 year old junior of Fujimi High in Tokonosu City, stands at five foot six, weighs 50kg. She specializes in swordsmanship and is the top runner in track. Has a (B) in stealth, and she's basically an athlete.

Right now she was sitting next to her childhood friend and now forever boyfriend Takashi Kumoro. She had another friend Rei Miyamoto, but things got complicated and they weren't friends anymore.

(Flashback)

_Now Rei, Takashi, and Naruko were under a cherry blossom tree as little children. (Around 7 years old)_

"_You really mean it Rei?" the little raven asked the brunette._

"_Yep, I pinky promise that when we get older, we will get married," the brunette known as Rei said s she smiled._

"_And if Rei doesn't marry you I will," said the blonde rose known as Naruko with a smile as she too made a pinky promise._

"_Hey get off him Naruko," Rei pouted as she watched her best friend pounce and hugged her soon to be husband to death._

(End Flashback)

Its been 10 years since that day and things have gone for the worst.

(Flashback 2 years ago)

At the time Rei and Takashi were a couple but everything changed at the end of their freshman year.

"Rei please tell me what's wrong, why did you get held back!?" Takashi asked in a worried voice at Rei who was behind the door.

"Leave me alone Takashi, you wouldn't understand!" Rei shouted from behind the door.

"What do you mean I can't understand!? You won't even tell me!" Takashi shouted back.

"About you Takashi….There was a time I really felt that way, but you didn't seem to notice, so…" Rei said calmly as her silhouette figure left, leaving a stunned Takashi… he was dumped by the girl that wanted to marry him.

As time went on Takashi's grades went down. He would sleep in class, or skip class and go to his favorite stairwell facing the entrance to the school. It was November and nearing winter.

"You know, you can catch a cold out here," said a female voice from behind.

Takashi turned around to see his childhood friend Naruko wearing a orange hoodie reaching her thighs and a black skirt reaching her knees with the rest of her legs covered in stockings. She had blonde hair that was put into twin pigtails, and had bright sky blue eyes.

"Hey Naruko, what are you doing here?" Takashi said trying to hide his sorrow.

"What you don't like me being here, besides I came looking for you I never see you in class, and don't try to fool me Takashi, I can see right through you, I know you better than anyone," Naruko said with a pout as she crossed her arms under her chest.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry okay, I was just in a sad mood so I came here!" Takashi said in a panic as he blushed slightly, and waving his hands in front of him in self defense.

"So what is the reason for your sorrow mood Takashi-kun?" Naruko said with a worried look as she went to stand by her friend.

Takashi turned around once again leaning on the rail with a sad look on his face. "I'm still trying to get rid of the fact that Rei dumped me."

"Just forget about her Takashi, she is no longer in your life, just move on already," Naruko said with a stern look as well as trying to comfort her friend.

"Yeah but its just so hard to forget!" Takashi said as he closed his eyes shut and his hands were threatening to pull out his hair.

"Come on Takashi lets get to class, maybe later you can come to my place and we can talk about over dinner?" Naruko said putting a hand on Takashi's shoulder which calmed him down. "Yeah that can work," Takashi said as he nodded at the fact of having some dinner with his friend.

Naruko started to go up the stairs with Takashi in tow, but as Takashi reached the fourth step, it turned out that the cold air dampened the step. Takashi slipped instantly upon contact and quickly grabbed the nearest thing to stop his fall which was Naruko's hand. Both of them began to fall backwards and Takashi hit the ground while Naruko fell on top of him. Takashi began to open his eyes and began to groan in pain that came from his head and back. When he opened his eyes fully he could see blonde hair and felt something on his lips and on his body. His childhood friend Naruko Uzumaki fell on top of him and now they were kissing.

As soon as the shock was cleared from both of them, Naruko quickly got up as well as Takashi and both of them supported a deep blush.

"I-I'm sorry Takashi," Naruko stuttered.

"I-its okay, I'm the one that should be sorry, it wouldn't have happened if I wasn't more careful," Takashi stuttered as he began to blush more.

The two began to walk towards class in complete silence.

THE END

Wasn't that great haha.

Just to let you know the flashback wasn't let up so it will continue to the next chapter.

Also sorry if things went bad, my correction thingy ain't working so yeah plz review and give ideas to new stories and other stories I have.

Ja ne to the people that love me.


End file.
